good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada Ironic Hatedom
Canada is a country in the northern part of North America. Its ten provinces and three territories extend from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward into the Arctic Ocean, covering 9.98 million square kilometres, making it the world's second-largest country by total area. However this country has an awful and very xenophobic hatedom. Why They are so Xenophobic?! # They think Canada is the worst country in the world, which is very false, because there are worse places such as North Korea. Plus, according to WorldAtlas.com, Canada is ranked the 6th safest country in the world. # It also comes from The Cartoon Community, who literally only hate Canada simply because they make a lot of bad cartoons. # Speaking of which, they think all Canadian cartoons suck, which is false. There are some good Canadian cartoons like MLP, Arthur and Ed Edd n'Eddy. # Some come from the Caillou Hatedom, as they only hate Canada simply because of Caillou, and think all Canadian children are just like Caillou. So, a country with over 35 million people act exactly like a 4-year-old cartoon character? # Most of them also come from the Justin Bieber and Nickelback Hatedoms, since they literally think Canada is the worst country in the world simply because of Justin Bieber and Nickelback. # Speaking of Justin Bieber and Nickelback, they literally think all Canadian musicians and bands suck just because of them. Even though there are actually some good Canadian singers and bands, like Shawn Mendes, Three Days Grace, Theory of a Deadman, Sum 41, Rush, The Weekend, Drake, Avril Lavigne, Alanis Morissette, Celine Dion and Ria Mae. #* Also, a lot of talented actors and actresses such as Jim Carrey, Neve Campbell, Rachel McAdams, and Ryan Reynolds are from Canada. # On TheTopTens, there's a list called "Top Ten Reasons to Hate Canada". The list is very xenophobic and the reasons are very dumb. # This video. # They are SO Xenophobic! They think it always snows in Canada, while Canada does have winters, they have fall, spring, and summer, too. Plus, have you even HEARD of, "Vancouver"? # They also complain constantly about how, "nobody lives in Canada and it is too underpopulated". But it is actually a good thing it is underpopulated, since underpopulated places have better birth control and less pollution, traffic and crime. # They constantly harass Canada's prime minister, Justin Trudeau, to death simply because he is Canadian. Some people think he is a president, even though not all countries are republics. For instance, the United Kingdom and Japan have an unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy, Saudi Arabia has an unitary Islamic absolute monarchy, the Vatican City has an unitary absolute monarchy under an ecclesiastical and elective theocracy, and Canada itself has a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy. # Some of them also come from the United States, since they treat it as the absolute best country in the world with no flaws at all. While the United States has good things, just like every other country, it also has some flaws. For example, it is more flawed in politics than Canada, and has some dangerous cities such as Detroit, Camden, and New Orleans. #* Some of them even go as far as saying that Toronto is worse than Detroit, all because it is in Canada! Seriously, how is a safe city worse than a city with more poverty, crime, and floods? Plus, Detroit is colder and gets more snow than Toronto, since it is surrounded by more water. # What's even worse is that the supporters of Rodrigo Duterte want to declare a war on Canada just because of their garbage just thrown by the country back in 2013, yet they ignore the fact that Canada is a NATO member and any attacks on it's members is considered a retaliation! #* Yet he is only acting aggressively on Canada but not on China that steals the Philippines' own territories. #Even Islamists wants to kill every Canadians thanks to Justin Trudeau for allowing every refugees flowing in his coutry without checking their family or history background! Redeeming Qualities # Some people do admit that Canada is a good country, but not as good as others. # The Cartoon Community does have a point that some Canadian animated television series are bad except MLP. # Some people dislike Canada for logical reasons or it's just simply not their cup of tea. # Some people don't actually hate Canada and make fun of it just as a joke (Except the Dank ones). # The Filipino hatedom do have a point that Canada should not throw their garbage on the Philippines. # They also have point that Prime Minister Justin Trudeau is a bad leader of Canada as he only cares about Regressive Liberal policies rather than supporting his fellow Canadians as well as overusing the word " People " on his own speeches. # They are also against SJWs. # They do have a point Justin Bieber is a bad singer. Category:Hatedoms Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Politics Category:TheTopTens Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Xenophobes Category:Racist Hatedoms Category:Internet Politics Category:Hatedoms That Should be Banned Category:Hypocrites Category:Country Hatedoms